Harry Potter et la combattante
by Moumoune
Summary: Harry arrive en 6e année mais une mystérieuse élève fait son apparition, elle est armée jusqu'aux dents et semble toujours sur la défensive. Elle ne connaît pas non plus les coutumes du monde sorcier mais est forte en magie...
1. Une mystérieuse arrivante

**Moumoune : **Bon, les persos ne sont pas à moi (_NdYoru : et ils ne seront jamais a toi…)_, dans la première partie, ils sont à J.K.ROWLING (je sais pas s'il y aura une deuxième partie, mais s'il y en a une, je ne vous dis pas d'où viendront les persos sinon je vendrais la mèche _(NdYoru : tu es en train de vendre la mèche, ma petite…)._

ATTENTION, propriété privée sur Halmi (si vous la voulez, faudra me le demander, na! (_NdYoru : heu, elle mord quand elle peut, alors, ne prenez pas les menaces à la légère… sinon, rangez vos doigts !_)

Spoiler : les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter (_NdYoru : bon, spoiler… mais Siri chou, il est vivant, hein ? Hein ?)_

Une mystérieuse arrivante

Il était près de 20 heures en Grande-Bretagne, près de l'Écosse, sur une plaine où se trouvait un château que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu. Enfin, peu de gens "normaux". Car ce château était protégé des "moldus", gens n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Le soleil se couchait, faisant miroiter des couleurs étranges. Le château auprès duquel se trouvait un grand lac était éclairé ce 1er septembre.

La nuit était claire et pour une fois un jour de rentrée il ne pleuvait pas.

Les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle et pouvaient ainsi admirer les couleurs du soleil couchant grâce au plafond magique. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'idée de le faire à part quelques 7èmes années : c'était l'heure de la répartition. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur les premières années massés au centre de la pièce. Ainsi, un adolescent et ses deux acolytes ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Il se nommait Harry. Harry Potter. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il profitait du moment, simple, où il ne devait pas penser à sa survie. Pour lui, ces moments étaient rares et on voyait dans son regard combien il avait grandit trop vite. Une femme âgée à l'air sévère énumérait les jeunes garçons et filles qui allaient entrer à Poudlard. Tour à tour, ils passaient mettre le choixpeau et étaient répartis.

Le dernier élève venait de s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle Maison et le professeur Dumbledore venait d'annoncer qu'il assurerait jusqu'à nouvel ordre les cours de DCFM quand la double porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Tous les regards s'y portèrent. Une silhouette noire venait d'y apparaître. C'était manifestement une fille en regard aux longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui s'échappaient de la capuche qui lui recouvrait le visage. Elle portait un arc sur le dos et on pouvait deviner sous sa cape la forme d'un carquois plein. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'à la table des professeurs et tous les regards la suivirent. Elle s'arrêta devant le directeur et ôta sa capuche. Elle était très belle, avec des yeux d'un bleu intense, une peau très pâle et ses cheveux magnifiques. Elle portait un large bandeau noir sur ses cheveux qui, à l'origine, étaient nattés. Elle paraissait jeune, seize ou dix-sept ans. Dumbledore lui demanda qui elle était :

Appelez-moi Halmi.

Que faites-vous ici ?

Puis-je vous parler en particulier ?

Si vous voulez... Minerva, pourriez-vous prendre soin des ses armes le temps que nous serons dans le bureau ?

La jeune femme se délaissa de son arc et son carquois puis retira sa cape. Tout le monde pût ainsi voir qu'elle portait une tunique noire avec une ceinture de cuir à laquelle étaient accrochées une épée, une dague, une petite pochette et sa baguette magique. Elle confia au professeur de métamorphose son épée et sa dague puis se pencha pour retirer d'autres dagues fixées à chaque cheville et à chaque cuisse. Les élèves furent impressionnés par le nombre d'armes qu'elle portait : était-elle tant en danger ? Mais ce que personne ne vit, c'est une dernière dague qu'elle garda cachée dans son dos.

Le directeur se retira en compagnie de la mystérieuse personne. Un quart d'heure après, ils étaient de retour et la jeune fille repris ses armes, apparemment soulagée de n'être plus -trop- désarmée (elle avait quand même sa baguette et une dague). Le directeur, quant à lui, pris la parole :

"Chers élèves, cette année sera marquée par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève en sixième année, Halmi, que nous allons répartir immédiatement !"

Le professeur McGonagall lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête et resta silencieux. Un long moment après, il s'exclama : GRIFFONDOR !

Halmi alla s'asseoir à la seule place de libre, à savoir à côté du survivant. Il se tourna vers elle :

bonjour !

Halmi, enchantée. Et toi, c'est comment ?

Heu... Harry Potter, tu ne me connais pas ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Non, je devrai ?

Disons que tout le monde sait qui je suis

Pas moi, mais je vais apprendre à te connaître, je saurais qui tu es, comme ça ! Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Non. Tu viens d'où ?

De loin, disons de France ? Comment ça se passe ici, je veux dire les cours et tout ? demanda-t-elle en changeant ostensiblement de sujet.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste du repas à parler de Poudlard, Ron et Hermione entrant dans la conversation, l'un pour parler de Quidditch ("Le Quidditch ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"), l'autre pour parler des examens et des cours.

C'est, finalement heureux d'une amitié naissante qu'ils se dirigèrent à la fin du repas vers leur salle commune, après que le directeur leur ait annoncé que cette année, quand il aurait trouvé un professeur, et comme les 6e et 7e année ont pu choisir de délaisser des matières, ils auraient une nouvelle matière au programme, la Défense Physique. Sur le trajet, ils s'amusèrent de l'ébahissement de Halmi pour les escaliers et les fantômes, mais bizarrement, elle paraissait trouver banales les armures. Le quatuor arriva enfin devant le fameux portrait de la grosse dame et Hermione donna le nouveau mot de passe ("goule"). Ils allèrent enfin se coucher, Halmi ayant son lit dans une chambre à part, grâce au directeur et à l'étonnement de la préfète.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Harry et Ron discutèrent un moment, étant les premiers arrivés (Seamus, Neville et Dean ne s'étant pas pressés de rentrer au dortoirqu'ils connaissaient bien maintenant et ayant préféré rester avec les premières années pour voir leurs réactions) :

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la nouvelle ? questionna Harry

Elle a l'air super sympa ( Nda : il a pu lui expliquer ce qu'était le Quidditch) ! On pourra lui apprendre à jouer, il nous manque deux batteurs et un poursuivant cette année !

Tu ne la trouve pas bizarre ? demanda le Survivant, pensivement.

...comme ça, on pourra s'entraîner tous les trois et tu prendra le rôle restant, soi batteur, soi poursuivant.

Eh, oh ! Je te parle ! s'exclama-t-il, amusé.

Pardon, tu disais quelque chose ? demanda Ron, sortant de ses pensées quidditchiennes.

Je te demandais si tu ne la trouvais pas un peu bizarre.

Bizarre ? Pourquoi ? Moi, je la trouve super sympa !

Sympa, je ne dis pas, mais elle ne nous a pas dit son nom.

Ben, si, Halmi, voyons !

Non, souviens-toi, elle n'a pas dit "je m'appelle" mais "appelez-moi", et elle ne me connaît pas!

Elle a peut-être été élevée par des moldus ?

Elle ne nous a pas dis non plus d'où elle venait, elle a dit "disons de France" mais pas "de France". Et elle est armée comme...comme...

Calme-toi, Harry ! Tu ne crois pas que tu deviens un peu paranoïaque ?

Non, elle me paraît juste louche !

Mais non, ... enfin, tu as peut-être raison, mais si elle ne veut tout simplement pas dire qui elle est ?

Pourquoi ne voudrait -elle pas?

Oh, il peut y avoir beaucoup de raisons, la peur par exemple... à cause de Voldemort?

Mais elle est en sécurité à Poudlard !

Elle ne le sait peut-être pas ! Ou bien elle n'est pas humaine et redoute de le dire, pense à Lupin !

Cela n'explique pas qu'elle soit armée jusqu'aux dents !

Qui sait ce qu'elle a vécu avant de venir ici ? répondit Ron et Harry le regarda avec étonnement : ce n'était pas son genre de philosopher comme ça, il avait plutôt des préjugés.

Tu as sûrement raison, Ron.

Ils se couchèrent finalement rassurés et en ayant conclu qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

**Nda : **voilà, le premier chapitre est fini, mais je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de continuer (_NdYoru : démoralise pas moumoune, faut positiver dans la vie_ ), je ne connais pas vos avis (chantage au review, c'est pas bien moumoune!) (_NdYoru : je ne te savait pas si démoniaque, toi !) _ . Enfin, si je n'en ai pas, j'imaginerai que ça n'est pas la peine de continuer... (Niark, niark, vont être obligés de mettre des reviews ! (_NdYoru : faut pas rêve ma poule…_), même si vous ne trouvez pas ça bien, j'en veux pour pouvoir m'améliorer (j'écris pour améliorer mon expression, paske c'est pas terrible et j'ai le bac de français dans un mois...alors si ça vous plaît, je serais obligée d'écrire souvent...mais pour ça, il me faudrait des reviews (pas de chantage, moumoune, sinon panpan cucul! (_NdYoru : t'as oublier fefesse ! C une honte, tu casses tout ! _))

Au fait, c'est ma première fic (_NdYoru : faut une première a tout, et puis c grâce a qui que tu connais hein ?)_, alors je veux bien des reviews pour savoir… (Si vous aviez pas compris! (_NdYoru : c lassant à la fin …_)

REVIEWS, PLEASE !REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS !

Merci. (_NdYoru : elle est polie, elle dit merci !)_

Au fait, j'avais oublié, mais, si vous voulez me faire plaisir, appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche (bon, moumoune, là t'es un peu lourde ! (_NdYoru : un peu oui, légèrement sur les bords…_)

Pour ceux qui n'auront pas compris, Yoru, c'est ma grande copine et elle a eu droit à mes chapitres en avant première (eh oui, il y a des privilégiés ! lol). Je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement d'aller lire ses fics (son nom c'est yoru-san). Il y a aussi un autre privilégié, d'ailleurs, mon petit frère de 13 ans et lui aussi il se met aux fics (si vous voulez le lire, son nom c'est Hardy Péteur... je vous laisse deviner d'où lui vient son nom, c'est son surnom à la maison ! lol).


	2. lundi

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, un petit chapitre avant les vacances... euh... d'accord, chuis en vacances depuis ce matin, mais j'ai pas encore passé les épreuves du bac ! Ohlala, vous voyez ce que je fais ? Je vous écris au lieu de réviser ! Qu'est-ce que je suis gentille, quand même !**

Disclaimer : Ça n'a toujours pas changé, tous les perso sont à J.K.Rowling, mais le scénario, Halmi, et tout simplement cette histoire sont à moi !

Autrement, je m'inspire toujours des 5 premiers tomes de Harry Potter.

Chapitre deux : Le premier jour (lundi)

À 6 heures, alors que le château était encore endormi, Harry se leva : cela faisait un moment qu'il ne dormait plus très longtemps à cause de la menace de Voldemort. Il se prépara et descendit à la salle commune où il attendrait tranquillement le réveil des autres et l'heure du déjeuner, c'est alors qu'il vit Halmi dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il fut étonné de la voir éveillée si tôt puis la rejoignit. Lorsqu'il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et Harry ne sut comment, mais il se retrouva avec une épée sous la gorge mais, lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle rengaina et s'excusa.

"Ce n'est rien, mais je t'ai fait peur ?

Oui, excuse-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un de levé si tôt.

Dis-moi, tu as de drôlement bons réflexes !

Ce n'est rien, juste un peu d'entraînement et quelques tentatives d'assassinat derrière son dos quand on dort et on acquiert vite de bons réflexes ! Mais c'est rien, dis, tu crois que la bibliothèque est ouverte à cette heure ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de conversation."

Harry regarda sa belle montre qu'il avait eue en cadeau pour son anniversaire par Hermione et répondit que le temps qu'ils s'y rendent, elle sera ouverte.

"Mme Pince l'ouvre tôt pour les élèves qui voudraient étudier avant d'aller en cours, mais là, elle risque d'être surprise : on n'a encore eu aucun cours !

J'aimerai emprunter quelques livres pour combler mon retard sur les us et coutumes des sorciers !" répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

En effet, Mme Pince fut agréablement surprise de les voir arriver si tôt le premier jour de cour. Elle demanda en rigolant à Halmi d'amener Harry plus souvent, car il n'y venait pour ainsi dire presque pas, sauf quand il avait d'horribles retards dans ses devoirs et qu'Hermione, fâchée, ne voulait plus lui servir de bibliothèque ambulante ! La jeune femme promis et partit dans les rayonnages, entraînant le garçon avec elle. Elle trouva ce qui lui convenait et repartit, sous l'œil intrigué de la bibliothécaire en voyant les titres des livres. Ensuite, les deux jeunes gens allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner puis attendirent, en grande discussion que les endormis se lèvent.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent peu après et la préfète se dépêcha de récupérer les emplois du temps de son année. Elle les distribua à tous ceux de sa classe qui étaient levés puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

"Oh, les emplois du temps ne sont pas trop mal, cette année ! Il faut dire qu'avec les matières qu'on a laissées tomber, on a plus de temps libre.

Tu as raison, répondit Hermione à Harry.

Oh, non, vous avez vu ? On n'a pas Défense Physique avant mercredi ! J'avais espéré l'avoir aujourd'hui !" s'exclama Halmi.

Personne ne répondit mais tous se demandèrent pourquoi elle avait besoin de Défense Physique, au vu de combien elle était armée. Elle avait en effet remis toutes ses armes à ses côtés et portait encore ce jour-ci une tunique, vêtement ne gênant pas les mouvements lors des combats. Car elle avait reçu la permission du directeur de ne pas porter l'uniforme. Ses nouveaux amis lui firent la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'armes à Poudlard mais elle leur répondit qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité lorsqu'elle n'en portait pas.

Après avoir terminé de manger, ils filèrent vite au dortoir chercher leurs affaires de cours (Nda : je me suis toujours demandée comment ils faisaient dans les romans de Rowling : le premier jour, ils vont directement du petit déjeuner en cours, ils ne savaient pas leur emploi du temps avant et pendant les cours, ils ont leurs livres; ils emportent donc tous leur livres dans leur sac? Mais revenons à nos moutons (ou dragons : hommage à Yoru)). Ils arrivèrent en cours parmi les premiers et commencèrent par Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le quatuor s'installa au deuxième rang (Nda : ils ne vont quand même pas se faire remarquer le premier jour pour excès de zèle! lol ) et Albus Dumbledore entra dans la salle. Il se mit face à la classe et commença par leur déclarer qu'il leur avait trouvé un professeur provisoire pour le cours de Défense Physique. Puis il leur demanda de se mettre tous debout et commença les révisions :

"Tout d'abord, nous allons revoir les sorts de défense et votre attitude face au danger. Je vais tour à tour vous interroger sur la façon dont vous contreriez un sort. Mlle Granger ! Que faites-vous si je vous lance un Jambencoton ?

J'utilise le sort Protego.

Bien ! 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Harry ! Que ferais-tu face à un Imperium ?

Je fais le vide en moi et je concentre toute ma volonté pour ne pas obéir.

5 points pour Gryffondor ! Mr Weasley ! Face à un Stupéfix ?

Je peux soit utiliser Expelliarmus soit utiliser Protego.

Oui, 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Mlle Halmi, si je vous lance un silencio, que faites-vous ?

Je me jette sur le côté pour y échapper, je dégaine mon épée et j'attaque ! Les sorciers sont déstabilisés face à des armes, et ne pensent pas à utiliser la magie ! Ils sont si faciles à battre !

Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse ? demanda innocemment la guerrière.

Bon, d'accord... Il y a aussi le protego, mais c'est moins efficace ! Ajouta-t-elle, énervée.

Ainsi passa le reste de l'heure, en révisions les plus diverses. Cependant, Halmi fut remarquée par sa manière de penser. À la fin du cours, le quatuor se dirigea vers la grande salle où ils prirent un déjeuner, mais personne n'osa parler du cours avant Ron, qui prit le partit d'en rire. Halmi se révéla une joyeuse convive et plaisanta, ce qui dérida légèrement Harry et Hermione. Une fois le repas terminé, ils partirent à leur premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Pendant le trajet, le trio expliqua à Halmi tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le prof et ils contèrent leurs aventures en sa compagnie. Ils arrivèrent enfin, et attendirent les derniers retardataires, puis le cours débuta. Hagrid leur annonça le programme de cette année, puis ils commencèrent par étudier les centaures. Pour cela, le géant avait obtenu le concours du professeur de divination. Lorsque Firenze arriva, Halmi fit remarquer sa présence en allant tout de suite vers lui et en lui parlant dans une langue que personne ne compris (excepté Firenze, quand même... elle lui parle, il la comprend). Cette langue était très douce, légèrement chuintante par moment, mais toujours très jolie. Le centaure lui répondit dans la même langue et la jeune femme partit en direction de la Forêt Interdite, en courant, l'air tout à fait en colère. Hagrid afficha un air surpris, mais ne dit rien et continua son cours, avec l'aide de Firenze. Un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, Halmi revint, l'air enchantée, en compagnie de Bane. Harry l'avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises les années précédentes (Nda : ne me demandez pas dans quels tomes, je serai incapable de vous répondre ! lol). Il savait que c'était surtout à cause de lui que Firenze avait été banni l'an précédent. Halmi et Bane se dirigèrent directement vers le professeur de divination et tous les trois se mirent à parler, toujours dans la même langue étrange. Le visage, habituellement fermé, de Firenze s'éclaira et Bane retourna dans la Forêt après avoir dit un petit mot à Hagrid en anglais et lui aussi parut très heureux. Il termina son cours sans commentaires puis ajouta avant que les élèves ne retournent au château qu'ils auraient droit au prochain cours du concours de Bane qui amènera avec lui une femelle et un petit.

Les élèves retournèrent donc au château pour se rendre au cours de métamorphose. Là, les quatre s'installèrent au deuxième rang et le professeur McGonnagall commença par leur exposer le programme de ce cours : ils allaient apprendre à métamorphoser un autre élève en animal. Elle répartit donc la classe deux par deux et Hermione se retrouva avec Parvati, Harry avec Ron, tandis que Halmi était avec Drago, le cours étant commun avec les serpentards. À la surprise de tous, Halmi fut la première à réussir à transformer son coéquipier en une magnifique hermine immaculée, elle réussit même avant Hermione qui transforma Parvati en un mignon petit lapin au troisième essai. La nouvelle élève, elle, avait réussi au premier essai, comme si elle connaissait déjà ce sort. Harry, lui, ne parvint qu'à faire pousser des moustaches à Ron. Au milieu du cours, McGonnagall demanda aux élèves d'inverser les rôles et Ron, malgré tous ses efforts, ne fit pousser que quelques malheureuses plumes sur les joues du Survivant. Parvati, elle, réussi à donner des yeux de chat à sa coéquipière et, malgré les efforts de celle-ci, n'obtint pas la fin de la métamorphose. Drago, quant à lui, réussi à la fin du cours, grâce aux indications d'Halmi, à la transformer en une magnifique biche aux yeux bleus. Le cours prit fin, au soulagement de ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi la transformation, et le professeur McGonnagall leur demanda de s'entraîner afin de le réussir pour le surlendemain.

Les élèves, exténués par cette première journée, allèrent dîner en vitesse puis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune pour commencer les premiers devoirs qu'ils avaient eus. Hermione et Halmi, heureuses, n'en avaient aucun, ayant réussi la transformation. Aussi, pendant que les garçons s'entraînaient, et que la nouvelle élève recopiait le cours de SCM qu'elle avait manqué, elles conversèrent joyeusement :

"Ça a été, le cours de métamorphose, pas trop pénible ? Parce qu'avec Malefoy comme coéquipier, ça ne devait pas être la joie !

Au contraire, il est très gentil ! Il a été super sympa avec moi et on s'est bien entendus. J'espère qu'on sera encore ensemble aux prochains cours.

QUOI ! Tu veux dire que tu l'as trouvé sympa ? Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Il est très arrogant, habituellement, et toujours près à faire des remarques déplaisantes.

Hein ? Mais... Je ne peux pas te croire, vu combien il était gentil !

C'est bizarre...

Peut-être que, tout simplement, il ne me connaît pas et donc qu'il se montre naturel avec moi.

Ou qu'il veut être sympa avec toi pour faire un mauvais coup après !

Ça, je ne le pense pas : je l'aurais sentit !

Mais...

Non, je te dis que c'est impossible.

Elle resta intraitable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aillent se coucher, tôt, fatiguées.

... Et voici les **_RAR_**

Eh oui, j'ai eu des reviews...Qui ne me croit pas que je le morde ? Grrrrrrrr !

Bon, d'accord, j'en ai eu deux, mais c'est déjà ça et je peux remercier particulièrement les auteurs, tant pis pour les autres (qui a dit qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres ? Ouin, maman, ils m'embêtent ! )

Yoru : Je commence par toi, bien sûr ! Alors, tout d'abord, je te remercie beaucoup pour la review, je m'excuse pour ne pas pouvoir lire tes fics...plus souvent (ouin, j'en ai marre des révisions, j'peux plus aller sur l'ordi ! ) D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment je trouve cinq minutes pour t'écrire... Marre ! Mais quand viendront les vacances, j'aurais plus de temps, et pour écrire, et pour lire ! Bon, allez tchao et à la prochaine répèt' !

Le ou la sympathique anonyme qui m'a très aimablement écrit (c'est Sweet ton nom ? skuz, je ne sais pas encore très bien décrypter le site...Sorry, j'suis désolée-navrée-confuse ! Chuis pas très débrouillarde en informatique) : MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un m'a lue sans que je ne fasse - trop - de pub. Donc ça t'as plu ? Attend la suite ! Mais en fin de compte, je ne pourrais pas écrire comme je le voulais pour le bac de français (pour m'améliorer), je ne pourrais donc pas à cause des révisions... Donc, j'écrirai quand ce sera les vacances ! Et comme ça y est, ce sont les vacances (eh oui !), Je peux enfin écrire... Bon, d'accord, je pense à réviser, donc, je n'écrit pas trop souvent, mais j'espère pouvoir poster un chapitre d'ici les deux prochaines semaines !

**Allez+ et à la prochaine, ou plutôt, au prochain chapitre !**

**Au fait, pour ceux qui veulent me faire plaisir (ce serai sympa), il y a un petit bouton bleu, en bas à gauche qui ne risque pas de vous manger si vous appuyez dessus... Allez, une petite review ?**

**Et encore merci aux reviewers !**


	3. Mardi

Disclaimer : J'ai tout piqué à une certaine dadame anglaise que je ne citerai pas

Je m'inspire toujours autant des 5 premiers tomes qu'elle a bien daigné publier pour l'instant (vous croyez sérieusement que j'aurai pu changer ? Voyons...)

P'tit message de remerciement à Yoru qui m'a relue et qui s'est rendue compte, dans le chapitre précédant, que ce n'est pas Tolkien qui a écrit Harry Potter...Merci...franchement il n'y a que moi pour dire ça...

Mardi :

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla encore tôt : il était 6 heures. Mais grâce à la journée éreintante qu'il avait eue la veille, il avait pu dormir plus longtemps qu'à son habitude. Il se leva et s'habilla, n'espérant pas pouvoir se rendormir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune, où il rejoignit, comme la veille, Halmi. Ce jour-là, cependant, il fit bien attention à ne pas la surprendre, car, elle pourrait très bien ne pas le reconnaître avant de l'égorger... Il choisit donc de ne pas tenter le diable (ou Voldemort, c'est la même chose, non ?) et l'aborda directement. Elle lisait un le dernier des livres qu'elle avait empruntés la veille, les autres étant éparpillés devant elle. Harry se dit qu'elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir de la nuit pour les avoir tous terminés. Il lui en fit la remarque :

"C'est normal, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup, quelques heures me suffisent (Nda : comme je l'envie, moi à qui il faut minimum 9 heures... elle voudrait pas me passer ça ? S'il te plaît ? Yoru, t'es d'accord avec moi, hein ? Mais revenons à nos dragons...), mais toi, tu réveille drôlement plus tôt que les autres.

Oh, c'est juste que je ne peux plus dormir énormément depuis cet été. Ron et Hermione t'ont raconté ?

Non...

Tu leur demanderas un résumé de ma vie, tu comprendras mieux... Moi, je n'en suis pas encore capable... Mais, au fait, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu venais faire ici, en plein milieu de ta scolarité ? demanda gentiment Harry

Ben... je n'ai encore jamais été dans une école de sorciers, je n'ai eu que des professeurs particuliers et j'ai des lacunes dans certaines matières que je n'ai jamais étudiées, alors j'ai décidé de venir ici et de les étudier. Au fait, on a quoi, comme cours, aujourd'hui ?" questionna la jeune fille, en changeant de conversation, décidément, c'est sa spécialité, dixit Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent ainsi de parler jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux derniers. Là, il allèrent déjeuner, puis se dirigèrent vers la classe de potion, car Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient tous les trois réussi leurs BUSEs.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que le professeur qui prit tout de suite Halmi à part et l'emmena dans une autre pièce avant de revenir vers ses élèves. Le cours se passa normalement pour un cours de potion, avec son lot de sarcasmes, de reproches et de points retirés. Au bout de deux heures, Halmi revint parler à l'oreille du professeur (Nda : je met Snape ou Rogue ? J'aime bien Snape... je préfère... mais tous les autres personnages ont le nom français... tant pis... ) Snape et celui-ci parut étonné, puis afficha un air de contentement, comme lorsqu'il avait une bonne raison de retirer des points. Il repartit en compagnie de la jeune fille et revint avec elle, l'air complètement abasourdi. Il repris cependant contenance et s'acharna contre Neville. Il prit ensuite un vieux grimoire dans une étagère et le feuilleta. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il le tendit à Halmi et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille. Celle-ci parut contente et repartit en lui laissant le livre, au désarroi de l'ancien mangemort. À la fin du cours, deux heures après, Snape les laissa avec un devoir à faire pour le lendemain et s'en retourna voir la jeune fille.

Le trio partit manger, où Halmi les retrouva 10 minutes après :

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, pourquoi tu n'as pas eu cours avec nous ? lui demanda immédiatement Hermione.

Le prof ne voulait pas m'accepter comme ça à son cours, vu que je n'ai pas passé les BUSEs et que seuls ceux qui les réussissent ont le droit d'y participer.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire ?

Une potion tsé-tsé (Nda : c'est pour faire dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, c'est la potion que Harry boit pendant sa quatrième année, à l'infirmerie. Devinez d'où je tiens le nom ?)

Ben dis donc, j'aurais pas aimé être à ta place. On n'a vu cette potion qu'à la fin de l'année dernière et je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un dans la classe aurait été capable de la faire sans le livre. Eyh... mais attends... tu as mis seulement deux heures pour faire cette potion ?

Ben oui... répondit-elle innocemment... de là où je viens, le niveau en potion était plus élevé...

Ça devait vraiment être dur, vu qu'avec Snape ce n'est déjà pas de tout repos !

Non, ça allait, j'avais un bon prof.

Et après, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Après, il m'a demandé de faire une potion de véritasérum...

QWAA ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble, mais c'est d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé ! Même les 7e années ne l'apprennent pas, il y a peu de sorciers qui savent le faire !

Attends... murmura Hermione, tu n'as pas prit le livre que Snape t'a tendu... tu sais faire cette potion sans livre ? continua-t-elle

Oui, je l'avais déjà faite...

Après le repas, Halmi les laissa, prétextant une urgence. Le trio se dirigea donc vers la classe d'Histoire de la magie. Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude, la moitié des élèves dormant, l'autre moitié bavardant. Seule Hermione prenait des notes. Seule ombre au tableau : l'absence de Halmi. Harry regardait la préfète en rêvant sur son banc. _Un homme se trouve devant lui. Il ressemble à un rat et une de ses mains semble faite d'argent, magnifique. Il s'entend prononcer ces mots :_

_"Demain, tu prendras cette potion. C'est du polynectar. Tu te transformeras en Percy. Tu l'as bien observé, tache de ne pas faire d'erreurs : prends ses manies et habitudes. Tu iras au ministère et tu tueras Fudge et Mondingus._

_--Pourquoi Mondingus, Seigneur ?_

_--Ça ne te regarde pas !"_

_À ce moment, un homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs s'approcha._

_--C'est lui que vous avez découvert qu'il fait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix ? ..._

Harry se réveilla, avec un mal de tête terrible...

"Professeur, je peux aller à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît ?"

Le professeur Binns releva les yeux de ses notes, étonné, coupé dans son monologue. (Nda : c'est fou ce que Binns ressemble à mon prof d'Histoire ! À croire qu'ils sont tous pareils !)

"Allez-y."

Harry récupéra en vitesse ses affaires, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis et sortit de la salle. Il se mit immédiatement à courir en direction du bureau directorial. En chemin, alors qu'il passait devant une fenêtre, il perçut un mouvement, près de la Forêt Interdite. Il s'arrêta et regarda. Une silhouette, qu'il identifia étant Halmi, se dessinait à l'orée de la forêt. Elle s'entraînait visiblement au maniement des armes. Elle enchaînait les coups, se battant contre des démons invisibles. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là au lieu d'être en cours mais repartit en quête du bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant la gargouille qui le gardait, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le mot de passe de cette année. Il attendit donc patiemment que quelqu'un en sorte, mais au bout d'un moment, il commença à en avoir marre. Il essaya plusieurs mots de passe (nid d'araignée, fizwizbiz, Arlequin, Gnomes poivrés, bonbon à la menthe), et trouva le bon (Haribo). Il frappa donc à la porte et attendit que Dumbledore lui réponde. Celui-Ci ne tarda pas et Harry rentra dans le bureau. Il expliqua alors au professeur qu'il avait eu une vision et que Voldemort était au courant de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix (ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que cela faisait au moins deux décennies qu'il en connaissait l'existence). Il informa aussi le directeur du danger que couraient le ministre et Mondingus, et la façon dont le mage noir comptait s'y prendre.

"Mais ce qui est le plus bizarre, continua-t-il, c'est que Voldemort a dit à Queudver qu'il avait bien observé Percy. Comment a-t-il pu l'observer ? Et pendant que Queudver sera au ministère, il n'a pas peur que Percy débarque ?

Euh, Harry, ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que ça fait une semaine que Percy a disparu...

Quoi ? Mais Ron n'est pas au courant !

J'ai préféré ne pas le lui dire, tu comprends, il est encore jeune et...

Arrêtez ! J'en ai assez que vous nous traitiez, moi, Ron et Hermione, comme des bébés ! J'ai quand même combattu Voldemort et j'ai quand même 16 ans ! Vous me cachez toujours tout, alors que je suis sensé être celui qui sauvera le monde sorcier ! Vous voulez me protéger, mais plus vous attendez pour me dire ce qui me concerne, plus ça fait mal quand vous me le dites ! Je suis quand même capable, et Ron aussi, de comprendre que son grand frère a disparu ! J'en ai assez ! Son frère a disparu, enlevé par Voldemort, et vous ne le lui dites même pas !"

Harry s'enfuit en courant.

Je sais, la journée n'est pas terminée, mais sinon, ça fait trop, et le reste de la journée n'a pas beaucoup d'importance (et sinon, je l'aurai envoyé encore plus tard!)

...Et voici...

Les RARs ! (je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un "s"... allez savoir pourquoi... )

Eh, oui, j'ai de plus en plus de reviews... J'en suis très contente... mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter d'en mettre... au contraire... vous devriez me voir à la maison quand j'en reçois une...

Yoru-san : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup, pour la pub et la review, alors la suite... ben, la voilà ! Elle te plaît ? J'ai eu du mal à la faire... J'aimerai avoir ton avis, je ne suis pas très sûre de moi. Il y a des choses que je ne voulais pas mettre tout de suite, comme le rêve de Harry, mais je l'ai mis en fin de compte...

Sweet : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! (t'as vu ? j'ai enfin retenu ton nom ! lol). Alors, le pourquoi ne se sent-elle pas en sécurité à Poudlard... elle ne connaît pas encore trop l'endroit... et elle a appris à ne pas faire confiance facilement et à ne pas se sentir en sécurité... va savoir ce qu'elle a vécu (moi j'le sais, nananère! Mais j'te dirais rien, tu verras dans la suite ! Et, je sais, elle fait confiance à Ron, Hermione et Harry, mais, leur fait-elle vraiment confiance ? et, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a rien à craindre d'eux...). Et... pour encore plus de suspens... la langue qu'elle a parlé avec Firenze, eh bien... non, ce n'est même pas la langue des centaures... tu auras l'explication dans un prochain chapitre, promis... d'accord, pas dans le 20ème chapitre, avant... (euh... y aura un 20ème chapitre ? C'est que je n'en sais encore rien, moi... faudrait p't'être que je finisse le scénario... )

Ana : Halmi, parano ? Non... enfin... pas trop... lol ! Mais, elle a ses raisons pour être parano, comme je le disais à Sweet, qui sait ce qu'elle a vécu ? (euh... à part moi...). Elle a appris à être toujours sur la défensive et à avoir de bons réflexes (comme là, elle était dans ses pensées et quand Harry l'a touchée, elle l'a tout de suite attaquée, avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits... comme ça, si quelqu'un lui en veut et croit la surprendre... ben... tant pis pour lui !)

Alors, toi, tu écris des reviews au lieu de réviser ? c'est pas bien (gros yeux)... euh... j'ai rien a dire, je fais pareil, j'écris, je lis et je met un commentaire... Faudrait p'tet' que je pense à réviser... mais non, je révise... enfin, un peu... quand même... mais comme ce n'est que le français, cette année (mais ça me prend quand même la tête), je n'ai pas trop à réviser... seulement 25 lectures analytiques... vu que l'écrit est passé... Bon, je te laisse, et merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça fait plaisir... toute la maison le sait quand j'en reçoit une... faudrait p'tet' que je me calme...

Paulo Malefoy : Merci pour le p'tit mot! Merci beaucoup ! (j'ai encore fait enrager mon p'tit frère quand j'ai hurlé parce que j'avais une nouvelle review) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ça me fait très plaisir. Tu as hâte de lire la suite ? La voilà ! Par contre, je suis désolée, mais si je suis une lectrice insatiable, je passe moins de temps à écrire, alors, je pense que je ne vais pas écrire très souvent (assez quand même, vu que j'ai des lecteurs que je ne veux pas faire attendre), mais, promis, un chapitre par mois, c'est mon grand minimum. Allez, bizoux !

Bon, voilà, j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire (et j'aimerai bien le savoir, même si c'est négatif... au moins, je sais que je suis lue et je peux m'améliorer... review ? please...). P'tite remarque... faudrait peut-être que je me calme sur les points de suspension... je trouve que j'en mes beaucoup... non ?

**Et aussi, si vous voulez faire une B.A., ben, y'a mon p'tit frère qui n'a pas de lecteurs et qui hurle à chaque fois que, moi aussi, je hurle dès que j'ai une review... Alors... il écrit super bien, mais il n'a que 13 ans et c'est sa première fic alors, ben, y'a pas beaucoup de monde... Merci pour lui ! Au fait vous allez avoir du mal à aller voir ses fics si je ne vous donne pas son nom... C'est Hardy Peteur, et sa fic se nomme "Harry Potter et les joyaux d'Hassohan"**


End file.
